The present application generally relates to hybrid drive cycle optimization, and in particular relates to drive cycle optimization based on a route identification for the hybrid vehicle.
Some hybrid vehicle applications involve the programming into the control system some indication of the driving route to be followed by the vehicle so energy usage decisions can be made more optimal. Examples include programming a destination and possibly a driving route and mating this system with a global positioning system (GPS) for trip planning, or maybe even planning stops for battery recharging. Other examples simply have the operator enter a total trip distance to be travelled so that battery usage can be planned. However, this often requires a considerable amount of data and/or external devices in order to gather and evaluate the route data and determine one or more system control outputs to be made in response to the route condition. Or, it may require the operator to gather and input data that may not be readily available (such as destination or travel distance) in order to achieve the claimed optimization. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods in this area.